


To Belong

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knew Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Belong

Richard's back arches and Sebastian's hands are there, pinning his shoulders with one hand. He can hear the snipers voice, but he can't make out the words. Everything is fuzzy and warm and good, and that electric sensation that leaves him craving more. He wants more, needs it, to be filled so completely and to still want more. The actor buried his face in the sheets, whining as two thick, callused fingers stretch and tease him to the point of madness.

“Seb, Sebby, please,” he whined, squirming back as much as possible. He could feel the slight shiver that ran through the blonde, causing a whimper to escape his lips. “Need you,” and that was what caused those fingers to pause in their teasing and slip out. The actor whines at the loss, trying to remain still as the blonde lines up and slowly pushing in earning a breathless moan. “Seb, Seb, please, fuck,” his fingers grasp at the sheets as he pulls out slowly before slamming back in roughly.

Sebastian smirks watching as his lover gasps and begs and keens, mindlessly chanting for more. This is one of the snipers favorite sights, one side of Richard no one else got to see. How Richard needed this more than he let on, to be used, owned, how he craved to belong.


End file.
